


The Snap Fic

by rainftw



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Drunk snapping...u know how it be sometimes, Flirting, M/M, Pining, Talking about Choking, snapchat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainftw/pseuds/rainftw
Summary: John sends Brian a drunk snap and is worried he's ruined everything.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Breaky Week





	The Snap Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the title im feeling very uncreative, feel free to comment with alternatives if it springs to mind ;-)

_“Choke me.”_

It was a drunk snap, it _was_. But it was a really dumb one that he regretted, on every level imaginable. Brian would probably think he was some sort of freak now, he should’ve hidden his phone before drinking himself into a state of doing dumb things.

He finds himself wishing he had drank more so he wouldn’t even remember sending it in the first place.

The snap still hadn’t been opened and John could, quite frankly, not wait any longer.

The last time he had checked, it had been 15 hours since he sent the snap. The red triangle, indicating it had yet to be opened scaring him half to death.

“Deaky, stop.”

John was just about ready to rip the hair right out of his own scalp in frustration.

“Why are you so bloody angry all the time?” Chipped Roger’s voice again.

“And why are you so hellbent on pestering me!” John all but shouted back, immediately regretting it.

John leaned forward to rest his elbows against the wooden tabletop, picking at his food and absentmindedly glancing at his phone. Which still hasn’t lit up to announce a notification. He took a deep breath. Daring to look up at his friends through his lashes, shoulders tense.

“Are you alright?” Freddie asked, gazing at John with so much concern he thought he would burst into tears right then.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” John muttered, cheeks heating up at how pathetic he was being.

Realising that being upset about your crush taking too long to reply, to _this_ extent, was a bit excessive. He relented.

“It’s okay.” Freddie said, sending John a reassuring look.

John tried to relax his shoulders, chatting mindlessly with his friends for the remainder of their meal. Feeling quite content, except for the infuriating quietness of the phone in front of him. He clenched his fists.

It was well into the am when his phone inevitably buzzed with the incoming notification. He paused the video he was engrossed in to _glare_ at the lit screen. While his heart simultaneously jumped pathetically.

He turned the phone off and went to sleep with a smug feeling in his chest.

He stared at the notification in the morning when he woke up.

Once during his first class.

Then during lunch.

It was well into the third class of the day that he opened the godforsaken app. Clicking on the snap, with his heart speeding up like a trapped bird inside his ribcage.

_“Oh? Would you like that? ;-)”_

Despite himself, John smiled like a fool at the image beneath the text. An unruly mess of curls spread all over the pillow and Brian’s pretty face. If he focused hard enough he could see the smoothness of his throat as well, John was whipped.

Whipped enough to have the absolute pettiness to wait fourteen hours to open a snap. When having been made to wait himself.

He covered his face partly with one of his hands, peeking through his fingers and snapped a photo.

_“Wouldn’t you like to know?”_

He breathed out a sigh of relief at how the situation had turned out. Their playful flirting back to normal.

He put his phone away to pay attention for the remainder of the lesson. With thoughts of _someone_ buzzing at the back of his mind.

He tried not to smirk like a maniac when he turned his phone right side up and saw a notification, from 30 minutes ago. He’d replied almost immediately.

He was buzzing on his high, still, as he walked through his flat door.

“Did the infamous Brian finally reply, eh?”

John jumped slightly at the sudden sound. Almost dropping the coat he was about to hang up. Roger was smirking at him from the doorframe to the living room, the TV on a low volume in the background.

He was going to keep playing it cool, he _was_. But his cheeks heated up and his lips wouldn’t stop tugging upwards.

“Maybe.”

Roger’s grin seemed to grow wider as John’s face grew warmer. He walked past him to sit on the sofa, lightly punching him in the bicep as he went along.

He was sat admiring the view of a slender throat and pouty lips when Roger’s breath came ghosting over his shoulder.

“Fuck!” His hand came up to soothe his heart, which was pounding furiously from being startled. Yet again. He really needed to work on that.

“He’s cute, Deaky, didn’t know you had taste.”

John didn’t see him but he _knew _Roger was smirking.

“Sod off!”

Roger just ruffled his hair and plonked himself down next to him on the sofa, squeezing their thighs together and rested his head on John’s shoulder. Sighing.

“What’re you gonna reply?” Roger asked, looking up at John and wiggling his eyebrows.

John stared down at the snap, which was still open. A photo of Brian, probably in class, his chin resting on his fist. A cute half pout on his face, dark eyebrows raised. John swooned. The text just read _“Cheeky, you.”_

He was hastily pulled out of his head when his phone was tugged from his grip, and suddenly in the hands of Roger. He panicked.

“What are you doing?” John asked, frantically. Trying to retrieve his phone from Roger’s firm grip.

“You were taking too long.” Roger smirked, hiding the device behind his back.

John resorted to just using his best puppy eyes then.

“I’m not going to say anything stupid, trust me.” Roger said, and it wasn’t fair for him to use the same technique. With big doll eyes and wispy, fluttering eyelashes like that. John surrendered.

“Fine.”

Roger smiled at him then, John was grateful he wanted to indulge him in his little crush. Roger was a good friend.

“Just show me before you send anything?”

He kind of hated how self-conscious he was when it came to Brian, but it was still new and fragile and flirty. Roger seemed to understand.

“Of course.”

Before he knew it though, Roger had his face in one of his calloused hands. John’s cheeks slightly squashed together, lips pouting as a result of it. Roger had his phone in his other hand, smiling at the camera as he snapped the photo.

“Roger no!” John tried, “I look ridiculous.” He pouted.

“You’re cute, shut up.” Roger replied absentmindedly as he tapped away at the keyboard of John’s phone. John just groaned and covered his face with his arm. Until there was a tap on his elbow.

“Who’s cute?” Freddie piped up from beside them. John really had to stop getting startled at the drop of a pin.

“John’s cute and I’m helping him with boy problems.” Roger replied, still seemingly perfecting his message to Brian.

“Without me?” Freddie pouted, before sitting himself down on John’s other side, peering over his shoulder at what Roger was doing.

“You’re both insufferable.” John shook his head.

“Alright!” Roger announced, turning his phone around to showcase his masterpiece of a snap.

It was the same photo still, a text over it saying _“He’s the cheekiest.”_

John protested against it, his blush spreading down his throat and chest. Freddie and Roger had other plans though and sent it. John couldn’t find it in himself to be angry.

“I hate you.”

“You do not, you’re getting a good dicking now.” Roger winked.

“It’s not - I mean,”

“You don’t want to fuck him?” Freddie asked, eyebrows raised.

John groaned, covering his burning face in his hands.

“I _do_ but I, I - like him.” John admitted, chest feeling light with an odd fluttering and for a moment he felt like he was throwing himself off of a cliff.

Freddie curled his arms around John’s shoulders then, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

“You’ve got it bad.”

John knew he did. Knew he did when he was struggling with a maths problem in the library and Brian had offered to help, flashing his canine teeth as he smiled politely. Knew he was whipped when Brian had asked for his snap cheekily, almost looking hopeful. Knew he was whipped when Brian had picked him up in his car and they’d just driven around and talked for _hours_.

He was whipped and had no idea if,

“I don’t even know if he likes me.” John groaned out, from what seemed like nowhere. Pasta almost hanging out of his mouth.

“He wouldn’t have driven you around for three hours in the middle of the night if he didn’t like you.” Roger pointed out around a mouthful of food, rolling his eyes.

“What if he just thinks we are really good friends.” John pondered even more, face falling at the thought.

“John he wants to _fuck_ you.” Freddie emphasised. Roger hummed.

John mumbled something inaudibly. Roger looked at him questioningly, urging him to repeat himself.

“As friends.”

“Oh for fucks sake, John-“

His phone buzzed. John froze. Roger snatched it before he could react.

“I don’t think you have to worry your little heart, Deaky.” Roger proclaimed, pushing the phone in his direction across the table.

John’s breath caught in his throat, even if it was just a jaw-down photo. Clad a jacket and holding up his car keys.

_“Go for a drive?”_

He tried with all his might not to outright grin and simultaneously panic at the preposition. Crushes really were stupid. He snapped a picture of himself doing a thumbs up.

With a smack on the bum and a few good lucks thrown his way, he was out the door and headed down the stairs. Heart pounding so hard it seemed to shake his entire chest. He wasn’t scared in the slightest, just excited and infatuated. He brushed his hair behind his ear as he approached the passenger side of the car, pulling the door open.

“Hi, you.” Brian said, looking so good John had to take a steadying breath.

“Hi.” John replied, getting himself seated and fastening the seatbelt with shaky hands.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes as they drove out of the neighbourhood, Brian turned the music up higher. Bobbing his head to the beat in a way that made John smile whether he wanted to or not. He watched Brian’s long, slender fingers, gripping the wheel steadily.

“How’ve you been?” Brian asked suddenly.

John curses himself for swooning at pure politeness.

“Good, good,” John nods, watching Brian. “How about you?”

They continue like that, asking questions back and forth. Dancing silly to the music, making each other laugh heartily. John feels warm all over when Brian pulls over in a parking lot, stops the car and faces him. His hands go through his curly hair, pushing it away, making it easier for John to admire his angular face.

“You’re cute.” Brian says, John blushes.

He’s in the process of turning around, habitually to cover his face behind the nearest object he can find. Brian reacts quicker, catching John by the shoulder. Hand slipping up to the back of his neck, forcing him to meet his eyes. John’s pulse skyrockets yet again, Brian’s hand feeling like it’s burning his skin where it’s resting against his neck.

“You are.” Brian emphasised.

“Thank you.”

Brian’s thumb was rubbing patterns into John’s skin now, the hairs at the back of his neck starting to stand up.

Before John’s face could overheat, however, Brian tugged at John’s neck. Making him smack his cheek clumsily against Brian’s shoulder, John giggled. Letting himself be pulled to straddle his lap, in the unsexiest way possible. Pants getting stuck in the handbrake and the steering wheel digging into his back.

Brian’s eyes were lovely, though.

The hand was back then, this time on John’s jaw. Beckoning John to lean forward, closer and closer. Brian’s breath was on John’s face then, warm, warm and intimate. He could've kissed him then, was probably _supposed _to. John ducked his head into Brian’s shoulder instead.

“What, are you a bad kisser?” Brian teased, scratching John’s scalp.

John couldn’t find it in himself to do anything other than blush dumbly. “No!” He mumbled into Brian’s jacket.

“I don’t believe you.”

Something within John ignited then, something Brian was very good at provoking. It was scary how brave he made John feel sometimes. Brave and vulnerable at the same time, it was truly sickening. He decided he was definitely brave enough to raise his face from its hiding place though. Brian was smirking at him as he came up to face him.

“I’m a 10/10.” John said, cocking his head.

Brian’s eyebrows shot up then, smirk widening. “Consider me intrigued.”

John wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, his bony shoulders digging into John’s equally bony forearms. It was good, made John feel giddy. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Brian’s nose. Smiling as he pulled back just as quick as he’d leaned forward.

“You know what?” Brian laughed, “I’m thoroughly impressed!”

“Oh, piss off!”

“Truly, don’t know how I doubted you!”

“Wanker!”

The air was so light then. John couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried.

He was dropped off at his apartment, high on norepinephrine. His body _clearly _trying to tell him something. Being infuriatingly hung up on Brian.

Well inside, teeth brushed and tucked into bed. His phone buzzed.

_“You’re cute.<3”_

The photo was of Brian in bed, shirtless. Hair messy and a soft smile upon his face. John’s heart fluttered.

He snapped a picture of himself smiling, duvet resting just under his chin.

_“You’re not so bad yourself.<3”_

John fell asleep thinking about being cuddled up to _someone_.

John wanted Brian. That was for certain. Brian wanted John. That was fairly established. Whether they were on the same page, was very uncertain. John didn’t have the balls to ask.

After declining to go drinking with Brian for the 13th time, he relented. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hang out with Brian, quite obviously anything _but_. John was scared of mixing alcohol and proximity with the boy. If a one night stand is all Brian wanted, and he got it. They’d be over. John didn’t want that.

Hence why, instead of being completely high on hormones while stumbling through his apartment building with Brian attached to his lips, he hesitated. Placing his hands on Brian’s heaving chest to distance himself, if only a fraction of an inch.

“Hi.” Brian mumbled, carding his long gentle fingers through John’s hair.

John snorted, Brian smiled in response. Kissing John’s nose. John could’ve sworn it was an affectionate gesture.

“Brian,” John started, moving his hands from Brian’s chest to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Brian hummed in acknowledgement, John took a calming breath. He was tipsy but definitely not drunk enough. “Do you like me?”

Brian dove in to press their lips together yet again, suckling gently on John’s plump bottom lip. It took all of John’s willpower to push him away as his dick twitched in his velvet pants.

“Brian,” John panted breathlessly. “Do you?”

It seemed like forever as John awaited an answer. His vision was swimming slightly, still, from the alcohol. The room around them was eerily quiet. Strangely enough, his mind felt completely sober. He was too aware for his own liking. John licked his lips subconsciously, scanning Brian’s face for any sign of rejection.

Brian took a deep breath, his ribs jutting out just enough for John to feel them against his own torso.

“Of course.” He answered then, hazel eyes set upon John’s own. John shuddered.

“Yeah?” John tightened his hold of Brian, bringing his hands up to splay at the back of his neck.

“Absolutely.” Brian breathed out, eyelids heavy and insistent on John.

It was John’s turn then, turning his face upwards and pressing an insistent kiss upon Brian’s lips. Their hearts beating onto one another with how tightly their chests were pressed together. John can’t remember ever feeling this content before.

“Good.” He breathed out against Brian’s parted lips.

“Incredible,” Brian swallowed, eyes suddenly darkening. “Can we try that thing now?” He continued, coyly. Already wrapping a big hand around John’s throat, just gently resting it there.

John covered Brian’s hand with his own, urging him to press in even tighter against his skin. Excitement fluttering beneath the surface.

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading <3


End file.
